


Director’s cut: Free to be you and me

by morakitty



Series: Free to be you and me verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, many more characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morakitty/pseuds/morakitty
Summary: These are lost chapters and vignettes that didn’t made the final cut at my fic “Free to be you and me”, so you might wanna read that one first for this to make sense.As they weren’t supposed to be out I never gave them the final editing at the time, so I plan on doing that in between other things. They’ll be posted as they get done so sorry if it gets a bit hectic :)





	1. The moody princess

Dean sighed for like the tenth time in five minutes because, come on, this lore book had a chapter entirely dedicated to methods for measuring salt in ancient Mesopotamia. It was taking his whole morning as there was no way he could concentrate any harder on it, it was tedious to death. 

When he sighed yet again Robert rolled his eyes and asked if there was something wrong, he knew it was a fairly simple task the boy was doing and it was taking him too much time. Sammy looked at him, averting his eyes from his own notepad and listened to Dean's admission of how boring the text was.

Dean often said a few things here and there when he was bored but he had never complained so openly, so boldly. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to achieve when he spoke up but what he got surely wasn’t the answer the boy expected. Robert looked at him, one eyebrow quirked and unamused "Well I'm sorry this document doesn't amuse the little princess, perhaps we could find something more of her liking so she could hurry the fuck up and be done with it already!"

Sammy softly giggled before getting back to work, Dean's cheeks went red in embarrassment and he focused again on his notes till Mistress Karen entered the study carrying her husband’s lunch. It had always been the boys’ cue to leave and eat lunch themselves, and Dean was grateful for that, he could really use a break from his cranky master, so he just closed his notebook and got up.

"Where are you going? Did I say you could leave?" Master Robert was frowning so Dean’s cheeks blushed while he bowed his head, sat again and fumbled with his pencil. Mistress Karen stayed by her husband silently and five minutes later Dean and his brother were dismissed.

Dean pouted all the way to the kitchen. They ate and cleaned after themselves but on their way to the study Jonah, another slave, told him the master wished for his boots to be polished.

"But I can't right now, he's expecting me at the study" Dean said confusedly, they all knew he worked with the master till the evening.

"He said he wanted them now and he wanted you to do it" Jonah said shrugging.

At that statement there wasn't place for argument so Sammy continued walking and Dean went and polished the boots. When he was done he was told to sweep the porch, and after that he had to peel a bag of potatoes. Chore after chore he was kept away from the study till it was late and the master himself retired for the evening.

After two days of odd tasks he began to really worry, he knew by heart when the deadlines were, if he kept doing all that work around the house there was no way he could finish on time, he needed to get back to that book, fast. Dean didn't understand why he was doing laundry, gardening, sewing buttons and cooking while Sammy was still learning, so he tried to see his master, talk with him, but he wasn’t allowed permission whenever he knocked at his door.

The week went through and when the deadline was reached and just passed it all suddenly became clear, master Robert didn't need him anymore... No, he didn't _want_ him anymore. The realization hit him like a shower of icy water, it didn't matter if he was good or not at what he did, he crossed the line with his master and now he was paying the price for his cockiness. He had to apologize, now.

Master Robert had always been elusive, he rarely left the study, and it looked like that more than ever. By the third week of never-ending chores Dean stopped trying to speak with him, it was obvious his master had moved on from him. He cried every night and sometimes during the day as well. Sammy tried to comfort him but it was hard for Dean to even speak with his little brother since he wasn’t allowed to discuss whatever happened inside the study.

John, his father, was the Master’s overseer so he scolded him to no end till he was finally given an option, either he stopped his whining or he was going to get beaten so he could have a more genuine reason to cry, he wasn’t allowed to disrupt the peace at the House. 

It all downed him like nothing had before, Dean stopped crying and did everything he was told but there was nothing left of his cheery disposition, just automatic moves and dead eyes. Of course his behavior wasn’t lost on the rest of the staff, they were used to his easy smiles and now they looked at him with nothing but pity on their eyes. It was a good thing Dean was so numb he never noticed it.

Robert was getting to bed one night and Karen kissed him goodnight like she always did, except this time she fiddled a little with her hair once she was lying by his side. She wasn’t fooling anyone and Robert hated when there was something his wife was hesitant about. “What Karen, what’s bothering you sweetheart?”

She smiled softly, it was evident he knew her so well to notice the smallest change in her. “Robert, can I ask you why did you ban Dean from the study? What could he possibly have done for you to be so mad at him?”

Robert sighed, he wasn’t stupid, he noticed things around him, he saw how withdrawn Sammy was getting while still working by his side, and the side glances the other slaves gave him, like fearing he would snap at them or something. “It wasn’t because of something he did, or it was, but I’m not mad at him or something… it’s just sometimes I fear I’m taking much more of the boy than I should, perhaps he would prefer to be doing whatever else a boy his age does instead of having his nose buried in a book all day” Robert was gruff and he had close to no patience with people, and he always had a hard time expressing himself unless it was Karen he was talking with, he knew he could open his heart wide and the woman would only lovingly cradle it in her arms.

“So you think it’s better for him to stay away from you?”

Karen felt him nod, she had her head pillowed on his chest and felt his chin softly moving over her hair. Her husband was a good angel but sometimes he was a bit of an idiot. “Maybe you should let him go back to work with you, he had been helping you for more than half of his life, he doesn’t know anything different and now he’s lost and so… broken. And it’s not just because he likes to have his nose buried in a book, I’m sure it has more to do with him thinking you don’t want him around you anymore”

They remained silent after that, Karen had said what she needed to and Robert just needed a moment to understand her point, which quickly became obvious. And she was right, of course. And he knew it, he had known it all along, he never finished the book Dean was working on, it didn’t feel right. And he missed him, the kid somehow managed to own a place in his heart he never knew he was giving. 

Next morning Dean got up and went to the kitchen to help his mother light up life into the house. Once the slaves were fed he continued with the chores he was again familiar with, cooking, sweeping, cleaning, all while remaining silent and void. Mistress Karen put together the breakfast tray she usually brought to her husband but this time she asked Dean to do it.

Dean bowed and carried the tray that weighted so much more to him than just the china it held, on that tray was the rest of his life, all his master expected from him, nothing more. He knocked on the door and waited to be allowed in, and once inside he walked to the side table where Sammy was still practicing his writing, set the tea service, poured a cup and stood by his master’s side till he was permitted to serve the cup. He didn’t try to speak with Master Robert, he didn’t avert his eyes once from where they were supposed to be, he wanted to show him he at least could be the good slave the angel wanted him to be.

Robert signaled for the boy to place the cup on his desk and side eyed him while drinking, ashamed of having the bright, smart, cheery kid reduced to a… well, to a slave.

And no, though he couldn’t properly explain it to himself that felt wrong, just… no.

He ate his breakfast, drank his cup, Dean cleared the desk again and was walking towards the door to take away the tray when the angel couldn’t resist anymore, he was unintentionally being an asshole, and he was the adult, and he was an idiot, and he couldn’t believe himself sometimes and just… Ugh… he had to fix the mess, now. “Where are you going?”

It came out angry and rough and Dean stopped dead on his place thinking he couldn’t even do a simple task right. He stood there, head down, his master was standing up from his desk and Dean was feeling sick, he was going to be punished for something and he was so stupid he couldn’t even understand what he was doing so wrong.

“Dean” Robert said and the boy flinched, physically hurting the angel when he noticed it. He breathed and tried again, this time his voice was more soft and leveled “Dean, go sit at the table and finish the book, its delivery had been postponed for too long now”  

Dean had to make an impossible effort not to drop the tray he was carrying, he was too astonished to even move. His Master took it from his hands, placed it on the floor and walked him towards the table where his notepad was still there where he left it over a month ago. It was too much, and he was too young, and couldn’t help the strained whimper that left his mouth, or the way his eyes swelled and his tears rolled down his cheeks, fat and hot and overwhelmed.

Robert, confused and ashamed for making yet another mistake, went to his knees to be at eye level with the boy “Leave if you want, you don’t have to work with me…”

“I do! I do…” Dean was trying to talk while sobbing and sniffing “I’m sorry if I made you mad at me, I’m sorry Master I promise I’ll be good please let me stay! I’m sorry!” the boy wasn’t talking now, he was vomiting his heart out, shaking and disheveled, trying to stay afloat on a sea of insecurity because he was still a child, he was bright and smart and all of that but he was still a child.

“It’s alright, you can stay if you want to” Robert had no idea of what to do, he patted the boy’s shoulder in a futile attempt to comfort him and desperately looked at the other kid silently asking for help but Sammy also had his face red and stained with his own tears. Great, he made two kids miserable now. The angel did the smartest thing he could think of and went out of the room to find his wife.

Karen was at the kitchen animatedly chatting with Mary when he entered the room, eyes wide and a bit frantic. She didn’t wait for an explanation and hurriedly followed him while he babbled not sure of how to explain what was happening. The woman entered the study to find the two boys sitting on the floor hugging each other, choking on their breaths in between ragged sobs.

She went to her knees and embraced them both against her chest and Robert was marveled to see the way they were slowly calming. Karen kissed the top of their heads and told them it was all right, and if they wanted to have a glass of water or something. Dean regained some of his composure and said he was fine but Sammy kept on hiccupping so Karen squeezed them one last time before going to retrieve a pitch and glasses. Robert scratched the back of his head and licked his lips, unsure of what to do next but Dean was ahead of him and after getting his little brother back to his chair he occupied his own, his hands still shaking a bit but reaching for the notepad anyway.

“Alright then” Robert handed Dean the book and the boy immediately swiped through the pages till he found the chapter he was working with. The angel sat on his desk and watched how he carefully re-read his notes before starting to write again, stopping only when Karen placed a glass of water in front of him, and when, later, they were called to lunch.

All of them learnt a few things that day. Karen realized how much she wished she could have children, but she was too old and nephilim were too rare to happen to her of all people. Robert knew he never wanted to be the cause for his boys to be so upset and, if it was up to him, they would only cry happy tears from now on. Dean promised his master he was going to be good and never complain about his work again, but the angel said he wasn’t having that. Yes, some papers were boring but that was just because they weren’t challenging enough for the mind, and Dean shouldn’t be afraid to express his boredom. Next time though he could try and take it as an opportunity to push himself harder and not just bitch about it. Dean laughed at that, he could tell it was the weird way his Master had to show something close to affection, and he felt grateful for that. 

When the faeries lore book was done Robert said out loud he wasn’t going to review it, he trusted the work Dean had done, so he just wrote the formalities and sent it to print.


	2. His deepest shame

Castiel was always a quiet and reserved boy, he felt comfortable either lost on his inner world or sharing his time with the slaves at the manor. It was a trait he had shared with his late mother, they spent many afternoons painting in silence, just enjoying their mutual company, and when she died he tried to get closer to his siblings but he never got it right, he wasn’t loud enough or old enough or just… enough. Castiel tried to be more like them, to fit, but as they had such different concepts of what was considered ‘fun’ it was very hard for him to follow up.

His uncle was the one that seemed to understand him the better, perhaps it was because he had the experience from when he had to deal with his mother while growing up, or perhaps it was because he just accepted him for who he was and wasn’t constantly trying to change him. And it was a relief for Castiel to have such an ally by his side, he knew he was a defective child, his father made sure he would always be well aware of that fact.

Anyway, over the years Cas kept trying to fit, tried to tame his feelings and get in line with his family.

His father made a big deal of his coming of age at the first adult party he was allowed to attend, and even though he hated to be the center of attention he still enjoyed the way he was praised by his family while drinking champagne and parading on the dance floor.

Castiel was so proud of himself, it looked like he had finally found the common ground, and after that first time it wasn’t rare to find him partying with his uncle whenever he was in town. They had a huge age difference of course, but Gabriel was young at heart and was more than happy to help his favorite nephew on his firsts adventures, and Castiel took those outings as ‘practice’ for his interactions with his siblings.

Cas met new people and made a few friends, he got drunk once or twice and had his first kiss with a boy he met at a pub, and that opened a whole new world for him to peek into, kissing was good!

Boys and girls were more prone to hang with him now that he had this new ‘persona’ going on for him, even his father welcomed him on more and more of the parties he hosted for his business. He even lost his virginity on one of those parties, a girl named April was the one who took it, and he couldn’t hide his smile after she told him his performance was very much correct. She was a friend of his sister so Hester knew all about it soon after, but she just raised her glass and subtly drank for him in, a silent complicity.

He felt he was ‘getting it’, he was confident he was fitting into his family, deepening the bond with his father and siblings. It was his last summer before college so his time was running out before he had to go, and he was a bit terrified to be forgotten once it happened.

Zach was getting ready for a night in town with his friends, and Castiel, after dwelling on it for a while, asked if he could join them. His brother was surprised but accepted anyway, ‘the more the merrier’ he said, and off they went.

He was having fun just chatting and dancing but after a few drinks at a pub he was dragged to a brothel by the group. Cas wasn’t a virgin anymore but he felt very nervous, it was the first time he went to a place like that. They entered as a loud troupe and were promptly welcomed by a large woman wearing a deep neckline and too much perfume. Drinks started to flow freely once she made a motion with her hand, it was obvious the group wasn’t neither new nor unexpected at that place. The madam called for a selection of her staff to line up for them and soon the guys were choosing their companions for the night, all but Castiel. The young angel was a bit overwhelmed at the sight, half naked slaves, boys and girls, men and women were standing there in front of them, sensually displaying their bodies. A girl with light brown hair and grey eyes was leaning against her male version, it was a bit entrancing to see such a fine-looking pair and Cas couldn’t take his eyes from them, but still wasn’t making a move.

The group leaded by his brother who, at the time had a girl with long red hair sitting on his lap, laughed at him, called him names and questioned his sexual prowess, and Cas was young and stupid, and felt the pressure to prove them how good he was, how deserving of their praising so, out of a whim, he selected the couple of twins to take both at the same time.

Brother and sister didn’t bat an eyelash and instantly surrounded him, driving the angel towards a hallway lined with doors and entered on the third one on the left. Castiel was really nervous when they finally got to the room, he had been before with both boys and girls but never at the same time, and they had never been strangers to him, so his bravado was slowly drifting into a mild panic. Luckily that didn’t develop further, the pair was well experienced and relaxed him with kisses and caresses, and just after a few moments of awkward stillness his body began to respond.

The girl sat on his legs facing him and the guy placed himself behind him, and they got him incredibly hard with all the grinding, kissing and biting they subjected him to. Cas did his best and the threesome went awesome, it was the best sexual experience he had had so far, the young angel was on cloud nine when he reached his orgasm but the feeling didn’t last long though.

After he regained some of his wits he realized his partners were just lying down by his side on the bed, at the same spot he last saw them, and when he brought out that neither one of them had come the guy politely asked him if he wanted them to. Cas was a bit confused at the question, wasn’t the point of sex to enjoy themselves and come? The guy still was waiting for his answer though so he told them to please do so, if they wanted to.

The couple then sat right in front of him at the center of the bed and began to touch each other. They were beautiful, undulating their bodies and moaning loudly with pleasure, and in no time they came in a showy, flashy way. Castiel’s dick twitched in interest but he was too stunned to act on it, so a few minutes after they were done and he wasn’t moving, the girl asked if they could be dismissed. The angel nodded and the pair bowed their heads at him and left the room so he could get ready to leave.

Alone at last he washed his face and dreamily relived the last two hours of his life. The act itself gave him really hot images that would surely stay with him forever, but while redressing Cas thought about what had actually happened on that bed.

He had fucked a brother and a sister, and not just that, they finished each other afterwards.

The image of his own siblings crossed his mind fast as a lightening but it still managed to make a deep impression on him, Castiel had completely sobered up and realized it was all empty and fake, he saw it for what it really was.

His partners were slaves so they surely were unwilling to all of it since the very start, the only reason they could had done it had to be just because he paid for it to their mistress and therefore they had to. Soon the whole experience made him sick, he had forced them to be with him, he had imposed himself on them and not happy with that he made them get on each other.

His face wouldn’t agree on what to show, he was at the same time livid with regret and red in shame, and it got worse as once he was out of the room he was cheered by his brother and friends, regarded as one of their own. He smiled shyly at them, trying not to puke, and said nothing all the way back home, where he couldn’t look into the eyes of the slave girl who opened the front door for them.

The next day at breakfast Zach seemed genuinely happy to retell their night out to his father and sister. Castiel was shrinking on his seat, he was still ashamed of all of it but when his father knew about his behavior he nodded, like if he was pleased with him, and when he got up to leave the table he passed by his side and gave him a proud pat in the shoulder. Cas’ eyes went wide at that, he couldn’t remember the last time his father was that openly affectionate with him, and that too made a huge impression on him.

Castiel took a walk on the gardens that afternoon, he needed to clear his head. He had done something awful but at the same time totally proper and even expected, brothels existed for a reason, apparently. It became clear for him that was something he should get used to if he wanted to be what his father expected him to be, that pat on his shoulder was more than he ever had in his life, but at the same time there was no way he was doing something like that again. Yes, the sex part was amazing and he wanted to share his newly acquired knowledge with his next partner whomever that might be, but it had to be under different circumstances, he wasn’t taking someone who couldn’t refuse him ever again.

Castiel was invited to a night out with his brother and friends but somehow when he stated he was never again paying for sex they all mistook it for bragging and was left to fend for himself on that area, never again coaxed into a brothel. He was secretly grateful for that.

Cas left for college just a few weeks later.


	3. Cas’ beginnings as an artist

Castiel filled the last blank pages of his sketchbook sooner than he thought he could, but this time when he bought a fresh one he didn’t throw it at the fireplace or to the trash can, he moved it to his office and saved it with the rest of his ‘important files’.

Whatever time he had on his hands that wasn't spent working or arguing with his family he would be practicing everything he knew and trying to remember the ways his mother taught him. Of course he remained out of his father's and sibling’s sight while at it, they always treated his artistic inclinations as if they were some dishonorable disease, and therefore still was a bit hard for Cas to freely embrace this newfound part of himself.

The nights were solely for him, so it was natural for Dean and Jo to find him sketching when they were on his room. At first Cas was a bit secretive even with them, shame and pride were some of the mixed emotions drawing brought him but, as they were his favorite subjects from the start, and they were very respectful, he quickly relaxed and showed them his work. 

Of course at first he thought they were a too pleasing audience and didn't take their opinions seriously, they were always positive about everything he sketched. _'Of course they’ll tell me what a brilliant artist I am, they’ll never voice a negative opinion in fear I'll go mad on them or something'_

So Cas let them be. He still showed them his work but never asked their opinions again.

Keeping it all a secret had unexpected side effects, like, for instance, he had no idea what to do or whom he could ask for help when the skin on his hands broke as it got too dry from the carbon and graphite. He was contemplating it that evening when Jo went into his office to set up the fireplace. Cas was feeling a bit down, the tips of his fingers were all cracked and the side of his knuckles was bleeding, it hurt like a bitch, he couldn’t even hold a pencil and he had no idea what to do.

That night though, both Jo and Cas were sent to his room like usually, but instead of sketching, they found him sitting in an armchair by the fireplace.

Jo looked at Dean and when her brother nodded in agreement they approached him there and, shyly, asked if they could try something for him to feel better. Cas lifted an eyebrow at them, he wasn’t aware it was noticeable, but still asked them what did they had in mind.

Jo smiled softly and showed him a small bottle of almond oil and almond cream. “Master, if you let us, we could apply some of this Almond oil based cream. It’ll heal your hands’ cuts and will make them softer again”    

Cas nodded in agreement, he felt miserable so anything they could do for him would be deeply appreciated. The pair got to the floor next to the arms of his chair and each of them took one of his hands and gently massaged them.

Cas relaxed at the massage, he closed his eyes and his head fell back on the chair, the oily cream was rich and light scented, and it took them a few minutes of rubbing to get his hands covered in a thin shiny layer of it.

For the first time in the past couple of days he could open and close his fist without flinching in pain, he was feeling better already. “Thank you”

“You’re welcome Master. I’ll leave the cream at your vanity so you can use it whenever you want. Please remember we’re here for you, whatever you need”

He reopened his eyes and committed to his memory the marvelous sight of both blondes on their knees by his lap looking at him, unsure of how his future self would use those images. _‘…Please remember we’re here for you, whatever you need’_ Yeah, he was aware of how gorgeous they were, but before his body could react he forced himself to think of how they were the closest thing he had as friends in the manor, and you don’t go just ravishing your friends out of a whim. Cas talked with them for a while after his massage, and till they were dismissed he didn’t move from his spot, so they didn’t either.

It took a few days of constant cream applications for him to regain health on his hands, and who cared if his slaves helped him once and again with that.   

 

 


	4. Matty’s keeper and the shoe that never dropped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This all happens around chapter 86. It never got out because I was convinced it was kind of like chapter 48 and I don’t like to repeat myself when I don’t have to, it was an ‘unnecessary’ chapter.

Katie had been on edge through the day since Matty raced his way to her and told her how he had messed with the master’s things at the atelier.

Less than two weeks they had been living at the new house and she still couldn’t figure out the new masters. Master Dean’s words still ringed on her ears _‘I want you to know we have no intention to ever separate you, you’re safe here’_ and so far it had been like that. They hadn’t beaten her or her little brother, or called her to their bedroom at night, or even raised their voices at them or the rest of the slaves, and it was getting to her, bad.

It all had to be sketchier than it looked, nowhere could be as nice and peaceful as that house seemed. It was off somehow, the nice bedroom she got to share with her little brother, the warm clothes they gave them, how good the food was, it couldn’t be for real, somewhere there had to be a catch.

The others were less than helpful to ease her running mind, they seemed content, relaxed around the masters, even _happy_ to be there. She had helped Owen with the task of opening every window to air the rooms in the morning of her second day there, and subtly asked him about life at the house, and unexpectedly the boy looked honest when he said he was happy to serve at that state, the masters were a bit weird but they were kind and they had never punished him whenever he did something wrong. 

She was leaning on the study’s windowsill when he finished talking and Katie was more confused there than she had already been, so she just asked him, Owen was easy to talk to.

“You're saying the masters never disciplined any of us?”

Owen leaned against the windowsill mimicking her position and scratched his chin for a moment before answering only Krissy was punished a few times, but it had stopped once she got her glasses.

Katie smiled at him and silently kept on with the task, thinking of how it was strange the only one Owen knew was punished had to be Krissy, she was so calm around the masters, even a bit protective of Master Dean specially. Perhaps it had something to do with their Master being ill or something, though she wasn’t sure what was wrong with him, he just looked really tired all the time.  

She had her chance to ask when the next morning she helped Krissy with laundry. The girl was nice and it was easy to work with her, and while waiting for the last rinse she dared to ask her about the ways she was punished. Krissy looked at her pensively. “Why do you want to know?”

“I'll like to know what to expect if I make a mistake, and Owen told me you've been there, before they give you glasses” Better go with the truth, she wasn’t sure whom she could trust but that wasn’t something too personal or weir to say, she hoped.

Krissy looked at her again and nodded. “It wasn't that bad, I would drop a glass or break a vase or whatever and Miss Jo would take a meal from me, breakfast or the evening tea, and it went on and on till she called a doctor, he examined me and gave me glasses and now I'm not clumsy anymore, so it's been a while since it was necessary any punishment”

“Wait, let me get this straight, you would break something and they would only take a meal, no beatings or lashes, just like that?”  

“Yes”

Krissy seemed truthful, just like Owen was, and Katie thought about their words for the remaining of their chore. When they were done they washed their hands and Krissy asked her if she wanted something to soften her hands, laundry wasn’t a forgiving task on the skin. Katie nodded thinking she would take her to the kitchen to scrub their hands with sugar and cooking oil or something like that but instead the girl drove her to the slave’s bathroom where she produced a small bottle of rose oil for them to use.

Katie smiled softly at the girl, she knew only nightly companions were permitted that indulgence regarding skin care, so that opened another set of questions.

“Krissy, you use the oil because they tell you to?” Because the girl was younger, just a child, just about the age she was when her previous master started calling for her at night.

“Well, Miss Jo told us we could use it whenever we needed to, she said there was no need for us to break our skin”

They stayed silent for a moment while the oil dried up but, as they were about to leave the bathroom Krissy took Katie’s hand on hers and looked into her eyes when speaking. “Come with me, I want to show you something”

She walked them back to the basement but instead of getting inside of the laundry room she kept walking to the back to a well lit pantry. “I was too brought here by Mister Milton, my old master gave me to him, it was odd, but I ended up in here. I was the first slave they got, they had just moved into the house themselves, and the first few nights I was worried sick because I had  to sleep with Miss Jo”

At that remark Katie looked at her and pursed her lips but Krissy smiled and shook her head “No, it wasn’t like that, they were building the slave’s rooms so I shared the bed with Miss Jo till the workers were done, then they gave me my own room”

Katie nodded and prompted for her to go on.    

“See this place?” Krissy waved her hand signaling the pantry. “When I first came to the house it was a regular… discipline room… Do you know what I mean?” Krissy looked again into her eyes and Katie nodded, she did knew what the other girl was talking about, though her former master preferred to use his own bedroom for that purpose. Katie was dragged back from her memories when Krissy’s voice was heard again.

“Well, I was nervous, whenever I had to come down here for whatever reason I dreaded the moment those chains would be holding me, and then I go and break a wine glass” Katie was intently listening to her tale, but unexpectedly Krissy snorted at that moment. “I broke a wine glass so I started to cry, thinking of this awful place, and I cried all the way to the dining room. They were still chatting and laughing and all I could think about was the way their faces would change in anger, but I was brave and told them. They went silent for a moment and then Master Castiel tells me it’s not a big deal, but I knew that couldn’t be right, so I stupidly thought they hadn’t understand me and tell them again what had just happened. Miss Jo then spoke up and told me I couldn’t have breakfast the next morning. I got to bed and woke up still worried but that morning some construction workers came and redid this place, took away the chains and bars and built this pantry, and somehow that settled mi heart, it needn’t have to be afraid of this place anymore”

Katie’s eyes were following Krissy’s expressions, she saw the way she recalled it all, and knew that couldn’t be a lie, and again was surprised with the way the other girl finished her story.

“I know it’s hard to believe but I really think we’re safe in here” Krissy let go of her hand then and walked out, leaving a mildly bewildered Katie alone with her thoughts.

Krissy’s story kept her thinking for a while but then, some of them had to go and work in a demon’s garden for a few days, which was odd but he was apparently a friend of the family. There she met some of the slaves of the angel who originally bought them, and they too were relaxed and unfazed with the fact they were working side by side with the masters.

So it all looked like it was actually some kind of strange bubble they were living in, where the masters were kind and the slaves were happy and it was all sunshine and puppies, and then it all got really weird when some magic was made at the house. She looked from afar how everyone was trying to calm Miss Jo while she cried her eyes out at the kitchen.

Master Castiel had asked them to stay there for the duration of the spell so she was clutching Matty’s hand to prevent the boy from wandering out, and somehow sympathized with the mistress, they all could hear master Dean’s faint screams coming from the solarium. It all suddenly went silent and a few minutes later Master Dean entered the kitchen through the back door and, after hugging his sister, started to put together a tea service.

That was strange, that and the fact that later that evening they were introduced to a half-dead slave he claimed was his little brother.

They all acted again like if that wasn’t the big deal it was. Perhaps the rumor she heard (it wasn’t exactly a rumor, Katie did heard one of the Milton slaves talk about their master like if he was another of them, but she never dared to talk about it with the others) was true and Master Dean once was a slave, which would make Miss Jo another slave and that was ridiculous…

Life kept its curse and Katie was beginning to relax a little when that fateful morning Matty, white as a sheath, came looking for her and told her all about the way he had touched master Castiel’s things, dropped them on the floor and not happy with that, disturbed their master and made him collect the fallen items from the floor. He was a kid, he knew better but he still was a little kid… The boy was crying and she masked her own fears when she calmed him down and assured him that all they were going to do was take his meal “But a little hunger is nothing for a big, strong guy like you, right?”

Matty nodded through his sniffing and put on his brave face, and she hugged him tight.

Of course that was all a big ‘big sister act’, Katie was reeling through the day, lunchtime came and went and no one came to tell Matty he couldn’t have his meal, which was the standard punishment, two people assured her of that. The afternoon was advancing and tea was around the corner so it had to be that one, Krissy said they had only done it with breakfast and the evening tea.

The Masters entered the kitchen giggling like kids with a secret, and summoned everyone there. Katie went out to get Aiden from the garden and Owen went upstairs for Krissy who was at Sam’s bedroom at the moment. They were all curious as to why they were been gathered, all but Katie and Matty who were terrified Castiel would have something on store for him regarding his morning’s misbehavior.

Cas, Jo and Dean, when sure the slaves hadn’t had an afternoon snack yet, were setting a tea service for all of them there. Katie and Matty were losing color on their faces as they had never experienced it before but, as the rest were acting so calm about it she didn’t dare to question it, though she made sure to get as far from the masters as possible, sitting on the opposite corner next to her little brother.

Tea was served to all of them, Katie for a moment had feared they were going to order Matty to watch them eat while he couldn’t but it never happened. Instead of a public humiliation they were given something completely unexpected, the chance to learn how to read and write. It wasn’t her alone the one mute in astonishment, no one else was talking for the rest of the snack, only moving from their places once the masters had left the room.

For the rest of the evening all slaves kept on working unusually quiet, they were all deep in thoughts after the announcement.

\---   ---   ---

Castiel woke up a few hours into the night, Dean was sound asleep by his side, his face relaxed and soft, he looked so much younger and innocent, so fragile. He kissed the top of his head and Dean made the smallest noise and snuggled his face on his neck. Could Dean still enjoy a full night’s sleep once his brother finally succumbed to disease and died? Cas stayed up for a while, he was trying so hard not to think about everything bothering him that he ended up curled on his own thoughts. This was getting ridiculous, he needed to get some sleep, maybe if he had some warm milk?

Cas disentangled from Dean and silently got out of his room, the house was quiet, it was the middle of the night so it was only natural.  

The kitchen lights were on, weirdly enough. Cas entered and there was Matty sitting at the table having a glass of milk. It was odd to get the kid up and alone so late but as he was up for the same reason Cas shrugged and greeted him. The boy stood up immediately and bowed his head. Cas missed that, on top of the stove was a small pot with warm milk on it, so he was busy pouring it in a glass without burning his hand. It felt like a victory but he kept it to himself as he was using a child's leftover. He turned to sit at the table but that's when he noticed Matty was standing there, sniffing. He was about to say something when Katie's tired voice reached them. “All set Matty, now finish your milk so we can go back to bed”

The girl went white when she saw him. “M-master!” She gasped and slowly got near the boy, stepping in front of him and bowing. Cas could see the small hand wrapping her pajamas, they were all too defensive of him and he didn't liked it one bit. “Matty, you were having some milk, it'll be cold if you leave it there forgotten, sit, please”

The kid widened his eyes and looked at her before moving. Katie nodded and helped him to the chair, again placing herself in between them. Cas knew that move, he had seen Dean doing it countless times with Jo.

“Why are you up this late at night?” his quiet voice was the only thing heard on the dead of the night till she breathed and licked her lips, whatever it was looked like quite a big deal.

“Sorry Master, sorry, we just took a little milk”

“I can see that, but that wasn’t my question, why are you up this late, were you still hungry after supper?” Perhaps that was it, he remembered the way Jo and Dean ate at first, perhaps something like that was happening and he wanted to know, he had promised himself he wouldn’t be oblivious to the slave’s needs no more.

Katie’s mouth hung open for a moment, then she closed it and slowly lifted her head a little, she wasn’t making eye contact but she looked determined, so he waited a moment till she found her words. “N-no, Master, you give us plenty of food, and we’re thankful for that. It was… Matty had an accident and I had to change the bedding…”

Cas tilted his head and squinted his eyes, what kind of accident a child could have… Oh. It all came back to him, the way he got his bed wet night after night when his mother died, and the cruelty of his brother and sister who kept pointing at him, that and the disdainful gaze his father wouldn’t spare him. He looked at the kid, who was halfway through his milk, eyes glued to the table but his lower lip was trembling. He was about to cry and Cas couldn’t have that, so he put a smile on his face and softened his voice all he could, just like his nanny did for him all those years ago. “Oh, sorry little man, but you don’t have to worry about it, those things happen all the time” And miraculously that was effective, both siblings looked at him with awe. Cas drank the rest of his milk in one go but before leaving the table he had to say something, he knew they were afraid of him and he hated it. Cas sighed and looked at her in the eyes, a stare she held for a short moment before lowering her gaze. “Look, I don't believe for a moment a beating can teach something better than a few words can, and I know it's hard for you to trust me so all I'll ask for you is to see for yourself, to give us a chance. Please ask the others, talk to them, you're safe here” He then got up, placed the glass on the sink and left the kitchen knowing they would only breathe once alone again.

Katie waited until the kid was done with the milk, washed both glasses and took him to her bed, but she stayed awake thinking about their encounter with the master. Could that be true, were they safe there? So far the other shoe was still in place. Matty was curled by his side, he had a soft innocent smile on his face and for a moment she thought that perhaps he would be able to keep it for a while longer. She kissed the top of his head and closed her eyes, at least they would be safe that night, or what remained of it.

 

 


End file.
